Vaati
|-|Sorcerer Vaati= |-|Vaati's Wrath= Summary Vaati is the main antagonist in the Four Swords subseries of The Legend of Zelda games, appearing in The Minish Cap, Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures. Vaati, much like Ganondorf, appears in both humanoid and monstrous forms, although the former only appears in The Minish Cap. In The Minish Cap Vaati also takes on three other forms, one before his human form, one after his first monstrous transformation and one in between. Vaati is selfish and self-serving, seeking only to fulfill his personal desires. Having been corrupted by learning of the evil within the hearts of men, he instinctively seeks power. Vaati's background is not revealed until the storyline of The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A '''| At least '''5-C | At least 4-C Name: Vaati Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Minish/Demonic Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Magic, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Petrification, Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation, Flight and levitation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Intangibility, Lasers, Lightning Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Island level (Stomped Minish Cap Link with ease, Broke the seal of the Bound Chest [[Four Sword|Picori Blade], a sword with the power to repel Evil Magic] that contained the Army of Evil and acquired his powers from a wish granted to him by the Mage's Cap, which is comparable in power to a fraction of the Light Force) | At least Moon level (Absorbed a large portion of the Light Force's power. The Light Force is supposedly similar in power to a piece of The Triforce, one of which is also wielded by Princess Zelda) | At least Star level (Fought against the four Links, who possessed the three pieces of the Triforce) Speed: Relativistic | Relativistic '''(Superior to Twinrova, blitzed Link from Minish Cap and reacted to the 4 Links from Four Swords Adventure, all of which had the full Triforce in the Anniversary edition of Four Swords) | '''Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | Class T+ | Class E+ Striking Strength: Class EJ (Well above Link at the beginning of the game) | At least Class NJ | At least''' Class XGJ''' Durability: Small Island level (Completely untouchable by Link for most of his journey) | At least Moon level (Requires a power comparable to the Four Sword to be slain) | At least Star level (Put up a long fight against the Four Links, who possessed both the Four Sword and the Triforce) Stamina: High | High | Extremely high, possibly limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with magic. | Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with magic via power-scaling | Extended melee range. At least stellar via reality warping. Standard Equipment: The Mage's Cap | A large portion of the Light Force | Same as before Intelligence: A capable sorcerer and an experienced combatant Weaknesses: Nothing notable | The Four Sword | Same as before Key: Base | Light Force Empowered | Four Swords Anniversary Note: The four Links only possessed the full Triforce in the Anniversary addition of Four Swords, which is a remake of the original GBA title. This makes the canonicity slightly questionable, but regardless, the stats have been accounted for. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Elves Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4